Take A Look At Me Now
by Mandastar
Summary: This is about why Brooke really came home 4 years later and the past and present demons that she faces. You will see a lot of Brooke and Jamie interaction. A lot of friendships, with the fun loving fun they all have. This will eventually be a Brucas story
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone how are you all doing, I have a new story Idea and I would love to know what you think its just a little a bit so far

The Things we Fear Most.

Some days we go to sleep thinking one thing, and we wake up thinking another. for whatever reason it could be we had a dream and it seemed so real it changed our actual reality of what we know and what we think we know. Its funny how one thing in life can be etched in our heart and memory forever. I guess thats why their are somethings we can forgive, and somethings we just can't.

"I guess thats why 5 years ago I took off to another place, to escape all the bad but mostly the good memories. It just hurt so much to see people I care deeply for easily two of my favorite people in the whole entire world. Betray me again, it hurt to be so conflicted everytime I would have a good memory it would just be erased by a bad one. So I needed to get away. So I left."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting".

The lady sitting adjacent, with her thick rimmed glasses. Knee length black dress, pearl necklace wrapped so tightly around her neck it looked like it might just choke her to actually care, and say a response with actual sincerity, instead of dragging this on for another hour and get paid triple by my company.

I looked over at her " Look lady I dont even want to be here right now, so why dont you save us both the trouble and just sign this little paper here, to tell my mother who just so happens to own my company that im not crazy."

"Look sweetheart you might not want to be here, but your here and you obviously have issues if you gave the company for your mother to run or over see. Im sorry if I dont seem interested." She paused for a moment took a quick sip of water as if she has said this 1000 times over.

"Its hard to act sincere when your not even being sincere yourself. Also I have bigger patients to see with much bigger problems. I just squeezed you in as a favor to Victoria. She said she wanted no one but the best for you, as you are her daughter. I am the best. When you are ready to talk i am going to listen and give you my expert advice. So If thats all miss. Davis you have a nice life."

Brooke looked astounded " Im sorry, you know I just dont feel I need to be here" Brooke glanced down at the ladys name tag.

"Tegan, I didn't mean to be a bich about it. Really, but im not crazy im a perfectly normal person who wants more out of life which is why I came back to tree hill. I just wanted to escape the pressures.

"Well Miss. Davis may I call you Brooke" Tegan asked, Brooke nodded in apprehensive approval.

" In my books you always seem to be running you never deal with your problems, your never happy. Even when your happy, your never truly happy so yes maybe you dont need to be here but what will it hurt. Why dont you find out not only what your running from but what your trying to run too. Maybe Find that happiness you have been yearning for all your life.

Tegan asked Brooke for the paper to sign, She did as Brooke asked " Here, your not crazy. you don't need to be here. So as I said have a great life Brooke.

Brooke straightened out her skirt, as she switched her crossed legs and tapped in her foot in deep thought she flicked her hair and swallowed the lump in her throat that was beginning to make its self known. Her words came out strong after all she is Brooke Penelope Davis and Daughter of Bitchtoria.

"Thank you for your time, Have a great day." Brooke shook her hand and left.

Brooke walked out to her car got inside and broke down that is why she left. She was loosing her self to Victoria everyday she was loosing a piece of herself with every new account she made, new deal she signed. Endorsements. She was turning into someone she didn't like. She didn't really give a rats $$ and she liked it that way.  
No ties and no heartache. Thats why she left New York to get away, from the mother from hell. The one that cares more about a Dollar sign and her image than her own daughter.

Brooke took a deep breath and went to see the man that can always put a smile on her face. She walked through the door and the first thing she saw was Jamie.

"Hey their Jimmy Jam, what are you doing?" Brooke smiled from ear to ear this is what she wanted most love a family, the white picket fence. She was going to get it.

Hey please let me know if you think I should continue..

lots of love,  
oxoxoxox Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people Im so happy you like it, just remember that this is going to be a Brooke and Lucas story, but it might take a little bit for them to get their. I hope you like it and please read and reply always so I know what your thinking.

On to the story...

Rocky Road

Jamie's Eyes lit up "Brooke, what are you doing here?" Jamie ran over to Brooke and gave her a big hug which Brooke gladly Returned.

"Well since I am my own Boss, I decided that I would pick up my favorite god son and take him for a double scoop of rocky road with Chocolate sauce."

He looked at Brooke and gave her a questionable glance " Does Mama Know?"

Brooke laughed "Yes she knows that I am coming to get you, I just left Ice cream out of it." Brooke winked and smiled.  
"Yay, I love it when we get to go on special adventures."

Brooke heard a giggle and Nathan's un-mistakable laughter. She rolled her eyes she just got off the phone telling her that Nathan loves her and he would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Then cute little home wrecker comes into the picture.

"Jamie' who's at the door" She heard the sultry voice of the Wrecker heself, Nanny Carrie.

Brooke darted her eyes " Hi, Im Brooke the Godmother." Brooke stuck her hand out to shake.

Carrie's Eyes got big " Oooo your the famous designer. I love your line its great. I just bought your swimwear line. I love it the C on one side and B on the other! classic."

Brooke got excited " Im glad you like it, I wanted to try something to aim at a younger generation." Brooke said the Scarcasm dripping from her tounge rememberering she is the enemy.

Nathan finally spoke up " Brooke, what are you doing here?" trying to break the tension, he knew Brooke and he knew that tone.he knew that tone, it was never good for the person on the recieving end.

"I called Haley and and wanted to take my godson out for the afternoon." Nathan Smiled "Im sure James would like that, what do you say Jamie."

"Dad, I already said yes." Jamies eyes lit up " Can I please go, huh Dada."

"Of course you can so where are you two going?" Nathan asked hobbling around on his crutches trying to find Jamies' favorite hat.

"Aha, found it" Nathan passed it over to Jammers and he caught it.

"Were going on a special adventure, This is the hat I wore last time with brooke. Its mine and hers adventure hat."

Brooke spoke up "Yea its his adventure hat." Brooke laughed " Jamie have you always been this cute?"

"mmm, yes I believe so maybe even cuter, to bad you missed it huh?" Jamie stuck his sunglasses on as he headed towards the door.

"Yea, its to bad, but im here now and we have lots of God-Son stuff to do so what do you say that we get to it."

Brooke put her hand up and Jamie High fived her back.

"Nathan hobbled towards the door, Im going to miss you make sure your good for Brooke." Nathan ruffled the hair beneath his sons hat.

Jamie " Winked make sure your good for Nanny Carrie when she takes you to therapy and over."

Nathan smiled awkwardly but his thoughts were interrupted by Brookes voice.

"Actually Nanny Carrie is going to be off for the rest of the weekend, and were going to drop your daddy off at therapy. on our way to get Ice Cream."

Jamie grinned " Really, well lets get to it just let me say bye to Nanny Carrie."

Nathan looked stunned " Does Haley know anything about this Brooke?"

"Look Nate I love you, but when was the last time you really talked to your wife I was talking to haley maybe you should spend a little more time recongizing her instead of the Babysitters $$." Brooke replied sharply.

Nathan looked pissed "Brooke, where in the hell do you get off?"

"Look Nate what I walked into looked like a little more than what meets the eye. Talk to your wife and show her that you still love her."

"Im going to take Jamie for the weekend, he is going to stay at my place." Brooke patted nathan on the back

" Nathan you two have a little boy and you need to make this work for more reasons than just you and her, you can't act that way around her."

Realization was kicking in for Nathan "Look Brooke-" But he was cut off by His little boy that in so many ways reminded him of his wife and lately how much he takes her for granted.

"Dada, you ready?" Jamie ran up and grabbed his dads hand.

"Yea lets go."

"Im going to meet you outside, I just need to talk to Carrie first" Nathan nodded. Brooke took her shoes off and went on the search for Carrie.

Brooke found her sitting at the breakfeast bar flipping through a magazine. "Hey, do you think your doing?"

Carrie looked up astounded " Reading..." Carrie replied amused.

"Well to me it looks like your trying to get with a married man!" Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"Nathan?" Carrie smiled wickedly " Never"

Brooke wanted to hit her so bad but thought against it " Stay away from Nathan."

Carrie laughed " Is that a warning?"

Brooke used the same tone as she used earlier " Sweet heart take it as what ever you need to take it as, ohh by the way your off for the weekend."

She walked away gracefully and went and joined Nathan and Jamie who we were already buckled in and ready to go.

"Brooke, me and Jamie were talking and my appointment isn't for a little bit longer and Lucas' just called and wants to get away for a bit so hes going to join us for some rocky road adventure.

Little did she know this weekend would involve another Scott brother.  
Some how she knew that they were all going to be heading down a rocky road and nothing was going to get easier, it was all going to get a little more complicated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Every Thing I have Ever Wanted"

Brooke And Nathan were silent with each other the whole car ride there. Every time Nathan would open his mouth Brooke would cut him off saying things like Nathan I dont want to talk about it, and just drop it. Nathan rolled his eyes in frustration and looked back wondering why Jamie was being so quiet he was passed out with his hat over his eyes.

"Brooke, look I just want to say I am going to do better" Nathan looked at her with apathetic eyes, Brooke's Jaw clenched together tightly she swallowed the lump in her throat. She glanced over at Nathan and nodded.

"Brooke, I know you don't believe me but I am going to do better." Nathan sighed knowing that talking to Brooke right now was a lost cause. He looked out the window and noticed that the sunny blue sky, was quickly turning to a stormy gray sky.

"Look Nathan don't tell me that your going to do better, just do better. You need to do better for the sake of your marriage" Brooke said fast as she darted her dark eyes towards Nathan.

Brooke looked in the rear view mirror to make sure that her god son was sleeping soundly, that last thing she needed was Jamie to hear what she was about to say.

"Your Marriage that isn't doing to well and for the past 4 months Haley has called me every second night crying her eyes out. You know when she tells you that shes calling her mother. Shes calling me because her best friend which is supposed to be you isn't doing so well. Brooke said sharply.

Nathan gulped realizing that he just opened a can of worms, he wasn't so sure he was ready for it to be opened.

"So you know why I came home it wasn't for Peyton it wasn't for Lucas, its wasn't for my growing career." Brooke sighed frustrated more and more that she was having this conversation.

" I came home For Haley that Is why I came home and I came home for that sleeping boy in the backseat and you for you Nate to tell you to smarten the hell up before you lose it all, are you ready Nathan to Lose it all. Because if you keep looking at the Nanny like that, as gorgeous as she is you are going to lose your family and the respect of your son that looks up to you in ways you NEVER looked up to your father."

Nathan had tears in his eyes he was to strong to let them fall but none the less they were their

"Brooke, Look I am Going to do better and Thank you. I know it means a lot to everyone that your home. Not only my family but Peyton shes a wreck and Lucas' You and him were always able to talk, lately him and I really haven't had the best relationship."

Brooke put a friendly had on his knee and tapped it " I know and I'm sorry for getting so angry at you, but you have everything I have ever wanted. To see you throw it all away for whatever it was that you were going to throw it away for. Its not worth it Nathan. Love is the most important thing."

Nathan noticed the tears that were escaping her Eyes, Her heart he saw Brooke Davis' In away Everyone always talked about that he never really got to see.

" Nathan Money doesn't cuddle with you in the dark of the night and the light of day. Money doesn't make you feel protected and secure and fulfilled at the end of the day trust me I know." Brooke said sniffing trying not to let her tears fall anymore than they already did. She was Brooke Davis' She was not supposed to be Weak.

Nathan wiped her tears away "Brooke, Trust me you will have everything you ever wanted and more. Just know that im not going to take what I have for granted."

Brooked smiled "Thanks Nate-"

Brooke was cut off by the, ringing ring tone of the grim reapers song. Brooke answered.

"Hello Mother, what can I do for you today?" Brooke said as she put her phone on speaker, afterall its not safe to drive and talk on cellular phones.

"Brooklyn, Where in the hell are you?" you were supposed to be on a plane to Milan hours ago. Brooke what in the hell are you doing this career suicide.

"Mom, I sent Millicent she knows everything just as much as I do. she knows things before I do she is my assistant. Mom I have to been to Milan many times, Millie never has I want to do this for her. she can show them my designs she knows what to do."

"Brooke, Im telling you to get your ass to Milan." Victoria was screaming by this time to waking up Jamie in the backseat."

Nathan noticed how bad things were with her mom and started making noises "Mom im sorry your breaking up I have to go I have lots and lots of ice cream to eat."

"Brooke, don't you dare hang up on me-"

Brooke threw her phone out the window, hitting another car that was passing her Brooke laughed sorry not before she was given the finger.

"Dada, Was the wicked witch of the west?"

Brooke and Nathan Laughed " No, Jimmy jam that was my mom shes a little mad at me for not cleaning my room."

Jamie looked scared "I better do that when i get home"

Nathan turned up the music "Brooke, again with the room?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders " I know im sorry, Haley told me about the whole skills and his life lessons. I didn't want him to know that their are people out their vicious like my mother. especially if he ever meets her."

Nathan laughed " Just try to stay away from topics about dan and that."

Brooke nodded "Hey Jamie were here and look who's here already Uncle Lucas." Brooke smiled and Nathan noticed the look on Brooke's face when she saw Lucas'

Brooke nodded and Lucas waved back. Nathan knew Brooke still loved him. He knew Lucas still cared about her, he just didn't want Brooke to get hurt again. he wasn't so sure if Lucas being their was such a good idea. Whats done is done i guess he thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Well people thats the end of my short little chapter please let me know what you think

lots of love,  
oxoxooxox Amanda 


	4. Chapter 4

y Ladies my lovely's lol  
I love you guys thanks for the repliies they mean a lot to me, I was just having a bad couple of weeks. Now im better and I have lots of ideas. I want to get this part written then I will do shout outs!! I hope you like it.

Brooke sat in the car for a minute and checked her makeup in the rear view Mirror, In haled strongly and Exhaled deeply. To compose herself, this was tentatively the first time she has seen Lucas' since the wedding and all the events that unfolded on that Saturday afternoon. She still wasn't sure what Lucas' thought of her after all she was the one who told Peyton to go after what she wanted.

Nathan noticed her nervousness "Brooke its going to be fine, dont worry."

Brooke closed her eyes and swallowed " Im not nervous"

Nathan looked at her and grinned and shook his head " Yes, you are."

"Come on Aunt Brooke, lets go get some Rocky road adventure."

Brooke smiled "well if you put it that way lets go"

Brooke and Nathan got out of the car and Jamie grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Just Breathe" He whispered.

Brooke looked at him and narrowed her eyes " Do you have a sixth sense?"

Nathan walked behind them protectively and chuckled to himself, 'this is going to be interesting.'

He shurgged his shoulders "don't know" and smiled his trademark Scott smirk.

Brooke shook her head "Your definitely special little guy"

"So are you Aunt Brooke" Once they were across the parking lot and safe from traffic and crazy walkers in an ice cream frenzy. Jamie let go of Brooke and ran to his Uncle Lucas.

"Hey Uncle Luke." He wrapped his little body, around the long legs

"Hey there crazy man, I missed you." Luke bent down and picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"So what kind of Ice Cream are we getting?" Lucas said trying to put on a happy face.

"I dont know, wheres Brooke Penelope Davis?"

"Lucas laughed you mean Brooke, Is she your date?" Luke chuckled by this time Nathan was standing by them, and Brooke was found on her backup cell phone that her mother wasn't supposed to know about.

Brooke was in-front of them screaming " Mother they are not imbreads, they are my friends, im sorry if you don't like them. Thats your problem I told you Millicent is in Milan. I know it was immature to throw my cell phone. I dont care If I lost you Money, God, why dont you ever want to see me happy? "  
Brooke sighed exhasperated "Mother, im not stupid!! me taking a weekend off, isn't going to hurt my career. I need this Victoria."

Jamie cover your ears " God, your being such a bitch. We wont talk later. Because you are In New York and I am in tree hill. I am not depressed, good bye."

"Jamie, sweetheart close your eyes for a minute." Jamie closed his eyes tight.

Brooke Took her cell phone and threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Freaking stupid little witch, who in the hell does she think she is this is my Company, My ideas why does she think she can tell me what to do." Brooke screamed through clenched teeth. While stomping on her phone...

"Take that Bitchtoria, bet you think thats mature don't you." Brooke, slammed her stiletto into her blackberry pearl, which was designed in her clothes/bros colors.  
Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and chuckled to themselves Brooke Davis Feisty cheerleader is still in their.

"Can I open my eyes now, Jamie asked loudly."

Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked around her and realised that she wasn't in her office or her home. Her Voice was heard loud and clear, Her tears were still able to be seen many pictures of her were still able to be captured and Brooke not in her finest moment, was seen taken at a tantrum like a 4 year old.

The photographers didn't care, the tabloids most certainly didn't care what the reason was behind her meltdown. All they did was their job and clicked away.

Brooke stood up straightened out her skirt bent down picked up the remainder of her phone, but she was met with a pair of stormy eyes, eyes that had burned into hers so often in her passed that she looked into them for comfort.

Lucas helped her pick up the peices' and helped her up off the ground and they walked in silence to the garbage can, Brooke looked over and saw Jamie standing their with his eyes closed and Nathan had his hands over his ears until Brooke gave him the okay.  
l She also saw everyone who was watching, like it was yesterdays news they were no longer interested.

"Thank You." Brooke nodded apologetically. Lucas smiled back.

Brooke walked away from the 3 men that have always held such significance in her life, and walked back in a moments time.  
Brooke nodded towards Nathan. "Hey there cutie, you can open your eyes."

Jamie opened them and after his eyes adjusted to the light he saw 3 scoops of rocky road ice cream, topped with chocolate sauce, whip cream, sprinkles and a cherry.

"Sorry for taking so long." Brooke smiled her most cheery smile, she could muster up for the little boy of 4 years old, but wisdom of a very old man. past his times.

"Thats okay Aunt Brooke, Want to know why?"

Brooke nodded "Because you are my favorite Aunt Brooke."

Brooke stole a spoonful of his Ice cream "Im your only Aunt Brooke."

Jamie pondered for a minute before taking a big spoonful of ice cream. "Well I like you more, than my other Aunts, like Aunt Taylor and the others there are so many I dont remember their names... Want to know why?"

He looked so proud and cute " sure, smarty pants " Brooke took another bite that he gave her and spread it on her chin. "Thanks a lot mister" Brooke laughed.

"Because you are my only god mother, and that makes you very special to the world."

Jamie didn't really know how much that helped her, he just makes her troubles melt away.

Brooke ate the melted portion of Jamies' Ice Cream, while she watched Nathan and Jamie kick a ball back in forth in the tree hill park, and play on the swings.

Lucas has been watching the way Brooke acts around Jamie' and how much she has grown in the past 4 years, and he remembers why he loved her all those years ago, because she has such an amazing heart.

"Brooke he is right you know." Brooke glanced over to look at Lucas'

""Whos right Lucas?" Brooke watched as Lucas was trying to find the words.

Lucas smiled " Your very special to world, dont let a job or a old Witch take that away from you. I told you, you were going to change the world someday and you did Brooke, and you still are."

"Lucas, your talking to me. The last words you said to me, were how could you"  
brooke looked down at the ground.

"I was in a bad place, I had to take it out on someone. Its my fault I understand that now."

"So were friends?" Brooke stuck her hand out for Lucas to shake.

Lucas pulled her in for a hug, "I can definitely use one of those."

Brooke sighed " With Peyton away, and my mom on my case all the time..Brooke melted away just for a moment.

"Me too Brooke, Me too."

hey hope you all like it read and respond as always.

love you my Girlies, thanks for reading. please let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thank you for all of the replies it really means a lot to me,  
I guess I only have a few readers, but it's a few more than I had before. And I love you so much oxoxoxo Please Review!!

Nathan and Jamie were jogging back from the short grasses of tree hill park, They were going to go the river court, when they got their they saw a assortment of different people it looked like they were having a pep rally so Jamie didn't want to go where their was a bunch of people.

Jamie didn't want Brooke to get asked for her to sign her name as he put it. Brooke told him that she didn't mind and Jamie said that he minded. So nonetheless, tree Hill Park it was.

Jamie was the first one to reach Brooke and Lucas. He saw them hugging and he stopped dead in his tracks like he saw a ghost. Nathan noticed this and stopped and bent down in front of him, squinting cause the sun was in his eyes.

"Daddy, I think we should leave them alone, and give them some privacy."

Jamie said with a big smile on his face.

"Who Jamie?" Nathan looked around the only people he saw was Brooke and Lucas, although they looked like they were in a lingering embrace.

"Your not talking about Brooke and Lucas are you?"

"Yes, Brucas." Jamie took his dads arm and nudged him away. "Daddy come on"

Nathan chuckled " Brucas huh? Well it looks like they are done hugging. And if you turn around they are looking at us funny."

Jamie sighed and blushed " What are we going to tell them?"

Nathan looked confused " What do you mean Jimmy Jam? What do you think you should tell them?"

Jamie put his head down " The truth."

"Well hop to it crazy man." Nathan chuckled as he watched his son, literally hop to Brooke and Lucas. Or Brucas as you may have it.

Jamie looked from Brooke to Lucas " I was looking at you two funny, because I saw you hugging and I wanted you to kiss. Like mommy and daddy."

Nathan wasn't expecting to hear that come out of his mouth and from the expression on Brooke and Lucas' face neither were they. They looked like they have just been caught in the act. Their mouths open wide, eyebrows raised, and Red, very red cheeks.

"Ohh, Jamie we were just hugging because we are really good friends, and I just needed a hug. You know I was a little sad but I feel much better now." Brooke swallowed hard in talked in her softest voice.

Lucas nodded agreeing with Brooke " I'm not in love With Brooke like Nathan is with Haley. I love Brooke but just not like that. I am in love with Lindsay.

Jamie looked a little confused scrunched up his nose and did that pondering look the Scott's did so well.

"Well there is something I just don't understand, why are you my god parents then? If something happens to mommy and daddy I have to live like Jessie' does."

Brooke and Lucas looked at Nathan for help; he was never good at these sorts of things Haley was much, much better at it. Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Who's Jessie, Jamie?" Nathan picked up Jamie and sat him on the table.

"Jessie, is a little boy at my school and his parents live in separate homes. He Seems really sad all the time. I am happy I don't want to be sad."

Brooke nodded " Ohh, sweetie don't pout. I think Jessie's parents got divorced or separated. It wouldn't be like that okay hunny. I promise. Hopefully nothing happens to Haley and Nathan.

Jamie looked down " I don't want to live in separate houses if mommy and daddy get hurt and don't come back. I don't want you to be my god parents anymore."

Brooke looked at Lucas and Nathan. Jamie hopped down from the picnic table

And went and sat by a near by tree.

Brooke looked over at Jamie pouting. "Nate your boy is to smart definitely takes after his mother. Brooke laughed " He has a point, why did you appoint Lucas and I as god parents."

Nathan sighed, "At the time, you are who we trusted most in this world and you still are. We trust you with our lives and you both have amazing hearts. I Guess Haley and I thought you would end up together."

Brooke looked at Nathan and Lucas looked at Nathan Incredulously, and then looked over at Lucas. They were all silent.

Brooke looked at Lucas " Well, how about this we tell Jamie that he wont have to live in separate homes, Chances are Haley and Nathan won't die. Chances are I will out live Luke and the rest of you. With all of you're near death experiences and all…

Luke playfully glared at Brooke "Thanks." Nathan laughed. "Nice analogy."

"Well do you, Scott Brothers have a better idea cause I don't hear anything."

Nathan chuckled "Man I wish Haley was here, Brooke it sounds good but you cant tell a year old 'chances are his parents wont die, and your going to outlive his uncle.' Good Idea Brooke."

Lucas sighed deeply " Well we will just tell him that we will make sure that he doesn't have to live in separate homes."

Brooke and Nathan looked at Lucas' dumbfounded " No, we don't lie we just make sure that when he is old enough we ask him if he remembers our pact and if he does. We ask him if it's okay that we live in separate homes and if not. Brookes family and my family live in one great Big house and all live together. And we are all one great big happy family.

Brooke laughed so hard " Luke, you would never know your dad is a murder, you would think you lived with the Brady Bunch."

"But it's a good Idea, I guess that's all we can do." Nathan laughed. " Lets go do damage control."

Hours later the foursome walked into the Scott. Residence. "Mama, were home. And Brucas are here too. And we are hungry for dinner."

Haley was washing the lettuce in the sink and ran to her son and picked him and up in his arms and swung him around. " She looked around, Jamie who is Brucas?"

Nathan laughed out loud this day really couldn't be any weirder. "Mama, Its Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas.

Haley smiled " Well it is easier than saying Brooke and Lucas huh, baby."

"Mmm, hmm" Jamie smiled " I am going to go wash my hands. They are sticky from the 3 scoops of Rocky road Brooke Got me this afternoon with Daddy and Uncle lucas.

Brooke noticed the friendly glare she received from Haley "She Did huh, well aren't you lucky to have such a great Aunt Brooke. Was it good ice cream?"

Jamie nodded "unh huh, Brooke ate half of it though."

"Okay go wash your hands little guy." Haley patted him on the head as he started to brush past her.

"Can I play, playstation, Mama."

"For 20 Minutes, Jamie no longer." Haley smiled " So that's when the big hand is on the 4 and the little hand is on the 5 right?"

Nathan looked at the clock " Yep, 5:30." Once Brooke noticed Jamie was out of sight.

"Haley Im sorry but you know how much I love Ice cream and since I don't smoke or do drugs. I definitely drink, but never around children I needed something Victoria was being a hellish bitch."

Haley laughed " Its okay Brooke, but about this weekend its not going to work."

Brooke looked sad and Lucas looked over at her and noticed a look on Brookes' face he hasn't seen in such a long time. "Okay." Brooke whispered " I understand."

Haley noticed "Ohh, god Brooke its not like that. Its not about the Ice cream my parents are coming into town and they only come around like once a year. Every year for the RV show. They want to see their grand-baby as mama calls him."

Brooke smiled " That's great Haley, its okay how about another weekend then."

Nathan smiled " You can count on it."

Brooke clapped her hands "great cause he gives out great advice with men."

Lucas laughed " Yea, I can see why I haven't seen you with any men."

Brooke rolled hey eyes " I'm working on it scott."

It was after dinner now, and Haley and Brooke just finished up the dishes and Nathan and Lucas were keeping Jamie entertained upstairs. Im sure it was the other way around.

"Well Cheery, The B part of Brucas. Im gonna go get the boys away from the playstation and get Jamie ready for bed, im gonna need sleep. I love my parents, but they are a little uhh, nuts from time to time.

Brooke smiled " Yea, sure Hales."

Brooke walked into the family room as she was looking around she saw pictures of Haley and Nathan's family. Scattered all along the walls.

"Nice huh?"

Brookes thoughts were startled by Lucas.

"Yea, amazing. Im sorry Luke that you didn't have that with Lindsay. I feel partly to blame."

"Brooke its not your fault okay, Im not giving up on Lindsay. I love her, but what Am I supposed to do."

"Luke you are supposed to fight for her, you never fight you just run away." Brooke said silently.

"I do fight Brooke." Lucas looked at her like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Do you really Lucas? I loved you at one point but you didn't fight for me. You just ran into Peytons' arms. You always run.

"Poor Lindsay didn't stand a chance." Brooke sighed raising her voice loud enough so she was

"I did fight for you." Lucas stepped closer to Brooke.

"Lucas if you did fight then we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

"Look Luke Im gonna go tell Haley and Nathan good night, tell Haley I'll call her later."

Brooke walked to her car she didn't want to say anything else she was going to regret, so for once she was running away from the man that always breaks her heart. She was letting him get close to her but this time she was going to keep her distance so she couldn't get her heart Broken again…

Please Review let me know what you think, I had a little writers block. So I would love to know what you think of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll be there for you pretty girl"

Brooke laid down on the bench, with arms behind her head and sighed deeply as she watched the stars twinkle in a distance. She was in deep thought and before she knew it she had tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

She laid there for hours it seemed and just watched and listened to the quiet when she was living in New York. You were lucky if you saw a star. Out here you see more than you could count. She sighed to herself and wiped away a tear she thought she would be less lonely and moving back home would heal her broken soul but somehow she was even lonelier. 

She hated how she felt so incomplete ever since that day she has been broken and hasn't quite been the same. 

Lucas watched her from a distance and started to turn around and head back to his car, he really wasn't in the mood, for another Brooke confrontation. He just wanted to mope and be broody and be alone and wait for her to come home but let's face it Lindsay was never going to come home. The million dollar question is though if he really wanted her to come home for the right reasons. 

The more he thought about it, and the crying girl lying on the bench. He found himself wiping her cheek. He wasn't quite sure how he got there. He was sure he used his feet somehow. If it were up to his head though he would be at home sulking playing solitaire online. Instead his heart took the lead on this one and found himself wiping her tears away.

Brooke Jumped up " Lucas, what…what, are you doing here?" Brooke looked around shocked.

"I don't know." He stated. Brooke looked at him like he was ridiculous.

" Look, I had no idea you would be here. I just wanted to come and think. I always think my best here." Lucas paced in front of her.

"Yea, You and Nathan always came here growing up wanted to see what the fuss was about clearly. It doesn't help. My problems most definitely aren't solved." Brooke rolled her eyes, and averted her eyes from Lucas.

Lucas scoffed at her " Are you telling me I'm your problem?"

Brooke looked back at him "Sadly, No. I'm just thinking in general. About life and Luke how did we get here?"

Lucas jumped up beside her and looked at the basketball hoop " I don't know Brooke. How is it that the girl I wanted to marry ran away from me."

Brooke looked at him "Are we talking Lindsay here, or Peyton."

Lucas looked at her "Brooke."

"No Luke. You shouldn't get so defensive it should be something that's written in stone, and its not Luke. If you loved Lindsay you wouldn't of kissed Peyton." Brookes voice got shaky. 

"She told you." Luke looked ashamed and shocked partly because that's how him and Brooke ended. By him kissing Peyton.

"Look Luke. I think its clear you still love Peyton." I'm not going to punish you for loving someone Lucas. It has always been Peyton with you. Even when you were with me Luke it's always been Peyton." Brooke looked away.

"Brooke look at me It wasn't always Peyton okay I loved you so much at one point in time, I know you don't believe me. But I did."

Brooke nodded "You know what Lucas it doesn't matter, this is history we don't need to talk about this."

Lucas laughed, "Yea it is history but you need to hear this". He looked at her and wiped her face. "I did love you Brooke, I loved you so much but when you left me. You left me in a dark place. Peyton she was the one there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. You weren't talking to me and you shut me out. I did fight for you, I fought hard for you. You put your wall up Brooke, and you know as well as I do once you put the wall up theirs no way for me break it down. You wouldn't even speak to me or take my calls. 

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. "Please, don't you ever say that I didn't love you because I did Brooke Davis. I really and truly did but I was tired of fighting for you" Lucas looked over at Brooke and saw tears streaming down her face. 

"When you couldn't fight back when you couldn't smile at me or so much as sit next to me I knew we were done, and I Built my wall. I opened my heart again to Peyton."

Brooke looked at Lucas and pursed her lips together "Then why did you kiss her in the Library and Luke, and if it meant nothing why didn't you tell me."

Lucas took a deep breath "I didn't tell you because you were happiest when you were with Peyton. The kiss meant nothing to me, but it meant something to Peyton. Peyton was going to need you after being shot Brooke, she was going to need you and your big heart. Brooke she kissed me because she thought she was going to die, I kissed her back because I thought she was going to die. 

Lucas grabbed her hand "So when I said you weren't their, and you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't of unless you were. You would know that I loved you and only you. Peyton I loved like a best Friend you I loved like I wanted to marry you.

Lucas dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring and passed it to Brooke, and Brookes trembling hands took it. 

Brooke read the inscription." Pretty Girl." in really tiny letters. "Pretty girl the one I love she said out loud.

Brooke sniffed and breathed out " This isn't the same ring you proposed to Peyton with. I saw that ring Luke."

"No, that was your ring. It was a promise ring Brooke I planned on giving it to you, the night of Nathan and Haley's wedding the night we pretty much ended. I am giving it to you now as a promise that no matter what Brooke I'll always be they're for you. Maybe not as a lover like it was meant but as a friend, you will always be my pretty girl, I'll always love you.

Brooke cried and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank You Lucas."

Brooke and Lucas sat there hugging each other. "Lucas, why were you carrying around my ring in your pocket."

Lucas laughed at how pathetic this was going to sound "Because its reminds me of how stupid I am with love."

Brooke laughed and rubbed his back "You're not stupid maybe a little challenged, but you're not stupid. Brooke looked at the ring in her hand. 

"Lucas, you don't mind if I wear this do you, I kind of like it, its my little push in life. Motivation."

Lucas nodded " I don't mind."

"Hey Brooke, why did you push me away you said you had a lot going on. Back then and you said you were late that day.

Brooke took the ring off and placed it in Luke's hand " Luke, your probably not going to want me to keep this. Lucas looked at her awkwardly.

Brooke got up off the Bench and started pacing, and the tears started flowing. " There was so much going on Luke, so much you don't even know about. When you went away with your mom to look at colleges. After Keith died."

Brooke looked at Lucas and he nodded

" My mom had saw my Clothes/Bros. Online and she came down and took me shopping, and we went out to eat, and we went to a spa together. We talked and talked and talked. It was like for a moment a split second I actually had a mother again. Do you have any idea how good it felt?

Lucas smiled "That's great Brooke, why didn't you tell me?"

"There's more Luke, so much more and so much more that I'm not proud of. Please just listen." 

Lucas nodded " Anyways my mother promised to help me further and be in my life and she gave me a backing she gave me money. To do more and more with Clothes/Bros. It was the day of the wedding and I called my mother to tell her that I was pregnant and I needed advice. By this time Haley knew. She was the one that went to the doctor with me.

My mother was furious since she opted to help me she told me if I had this baby I was ruining my life and so on."

Brooke could barely speak

. "She threatened to take all the backing away and shut down my clothes/bros website and she threatened not to be my mother to dis-own me."

Lucas looked at her "I told her fine I can make it on my own and that you would be here for me. and then all of the day of the shooting came out and I just really needed you and you never called me. Then I always saw you around with Peyton and I know I lied through my teeth when you asked me if I was pregnant. Cause the truth was I was, and it was your baby Lucas. Brooke was sobbing by this point.

Brooke continued through her sobs " I was torn Lucas I was so angry and scared and alone. You kept telling me nothing was going on with her but I kept seeing you every wheres together. I kept on remembering your cheating before and how much of a fool I felt."

" Then one day I was talking to my mother and she told me you were never going to be their for me and if I have this baby I am going to be alone and broke. How would I be able to support this baby and my dream and talent would go to waste and one day it sunk in I saw you and Peyton kiss. I had an abortion Luke. I got rid of our baby and I haven't been the same since."

"Yes I may have fame and fortune but none of that matters Lucas because every day I live with the guilt and the shame and every time I look at Jamie I see you. I see what our baby could have been."

"I just feel that I made the wrong decision all those years ago, I haven't been happy since."

Lucas got up "So their it is huh?"

Brooke nodded and her lips trembled and she was crying so hard her knees got weak and she fell to the ground. Lucas sat on the ground and held her and rocked her back and forth. And wiped her head. "Shhh, Brooke its okay, people make mistakes."

"You did what you thought was best at the time, Im not going to lie Brooke, I wish you would of told me the truth and I am hurt that I will never see what our baby looked like. I understand though. Your not a horrible person, the person that is horrible is the lady you call a mother."

Lucas took brookes hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Brooke, I want you to have this."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked through her sobs.

"I also want to do what you asked me to on the eve of my wedding, I want to be your baby's Father."

So I hope you like my chapter please read and review I kind of think this might be the direction the show is going. **Lol** wishfull thinking but none the less I hope you enjoy my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke sat their with the tears streaming down her face, she swallowed hard she couldn't believe what she was hearing…

"Lucas, you can't you just can't I can't let you do this for me, after what I have done."

Lucas grabbed her hand "You, can and you will Brooke, you have to stop beating yourself up after all these years everyone makes mistakes. Trust me I have made my share."

"I know that Lucas. People make mistakes and they are forgiven. You don't make a mistake that has been kept secret for years, and just expect that person to have a baby with you. Its just not right Lucas. I don't feel right about it."

"Feel right about or not Brooke, did you think that maybe I am looking for the kind of un-conditonal love, the kind of love that doesen't leave me standing at the altar looking at the empty corridor. Or leave me for L.A. or to leave me for a clothing line." Lucas paced in front of her.

"Did you ever think maybe this child is what could heal my broken heart?" Lucas said as he got down on his knees and started to sob. Trying so hard to hold it all in, he could no longer be strong abou it, he could no longer be a man about it.

"Lucas, shhh...Everything is going to be okay"

Brooke jumped down off of the pic-nic table. And held his head in her arms and stroked his forehead and rubbed his back.

"Lucas, I dont think a baby could solve your problems right now hunny. You or uhh we wouldn't be having this baby for the right reasons."

"Why, Wouldn't we Brooke? We both wanted to be parents someday. Maybe someday is now." Lucas said trying to regain his composure.

"Lucas if you really thought that, you would of said yes when I asked you." Brooke smiled half heartedly.

"Well I had other things going on then, not that you weren't important." Lucas said noticing the sullen look On Brookes face. "Like the rest of my life at the time with Lindsay, and she left me at the altar because of her insecurities with mine and her, and mine and peyton's relationship."

Brooke laughed out loud " Lucas, Come on can you blame her you wrote a freaking book about you and peyton and how your love could survive everything. I was scared for her Luke. She is such a great person and she loved you with her whole heart but if you love something you want to set it free right...Maybe she just wanted you to be free Luke."

"Lucas I really want a baby I really do and I wanted you to be the father because you were and always will be the most important man in my life. I changed my ways in high school because you believed in me you saw past aww the bull shit, all the parties and all the drinking and my reputation. You Saw Me Luke."

Brooke smiled " I knew that no matter what happened, no matter what, our who our child turned out to be you would love them un-conditionally. You would be their 100 of the way Luke. You still really are the only guy I have ever trusted. Even though you Broke my heart a couple times. You are still the only one I trust."

Lucas looked at her " Then why are you turning my offer, I told you want to have a baby with you."

Brooke looked at him with tears in your eyes "Because, Lucas you would just be settling and someday I dont want you to regret the decesion you made with me when you were 23 Lucas. Its just not right. You would be doing it for all the wrong reasons." He smiled over her and sighed

"Thats not something I ever want my child to feel. I felt it from you and it hurt. like you were just settling with me. Someday when you are doing it for the right reasons Lucas Scott. I will consider your offer after all we did have some pretty amazing times. Whip Cream and Condoms and we would make one sexy baby." Brooke winked.

Brooke stood up and extended her hand for Lucas to grab...and he pulled her in for a hug. "Pretty Girl, how I have missed you and your right we would have some sexy children."

"Your right we totally blow the naley baby out of the water." Brooke laughed " Although James Lucas is a pretty amazing kid.

Brooke and Lucas walked out of the park side by side,handbag hanging losely on her shoulder they both go catching up and reminissing about the time they have missed with each other and what they have been up too besides what everyone else knows about. you know the secrets friends share. the special kind.

they finally arrived at Brookes house. "Thanks for walking me home you always were the charmer of the scotts.

Lucas nodded and smiled " I really have missed you Brooke."

Brooke smiled " I have missed you to luke, its just sad it takes you losing 2 of the most important woman in your life,to notice that you missed me as much as you do.

"Brooke, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't Luke, its okay you have a great night and give me a call sometime and we will catch up and talk and maybe see about getting the woman you want back in your life. In your life and evenutally we can get you down the asile again?"

Brooke leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good night Lucas."

Lucas pulled her in for a hug,"can I stay with you tonight. Its kind of late to go Nathan and Haleys and I really dont want to back to mine and lindsays. I mean ahh My House its just so empty and im left with memories that could of been."

Brooke nodded "sure you can buddy but no funny buisness."

Hey so sorry for the delay my laptop adapter is broken, and I went to get a new one and what do you know the new one had a problem so im back now and please tell me what you think cause I would love to know


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait...  
please read and reply if your reading!!

: : : : : : :

Brooke walked down the stairs very carefully and quietly, lately she hasn't been much of a morning person, and to be a morning person you need to actually get some sleep.  
So with her lack of sleep her abilities to function and move properly just don't seem to work together, until she gets her morning run in and cup of coffee, its not like Karen's Coffee use to be but you can't go wrong with the star bucks they built just across the beach.

Brooke threw her hair back in a ponytail, and creped across the floor. Where she noticed a very loud snoring Lucas. She ran into his pants and his belt buckle pinged as it hit the hardwood floor causing Lucas' to scratch his head and adjust his position on the couch. Brooke tried not to move, she really didn't want to wake him.

From the way he was talking it doesn't seem like has been getting much sleep either. So what sleep he could get, she wanted him to have. After all it's only a little after 6:00, she bent down and covered him up a little better, she remembered he hated his feet uncovered. She couldn't help herself she bent down and kissed his head. She walked out the door grabbed her keys and enough money for coffee.

Brooke was jogging and listened to her favorite songs the trouble is they all reminded her of Lucas in some way, shape or form. It could be because Lucas' was the first boy she ever loved. Or the real reason could be that this was Peyton's Mp3 player she grabbed the wrong one as she was heading out the door. She laughed to herself

"This is depressing." She shut off her mp3 player and sat looking at the ocean and the tranquility and peace of it all. She sighed, and smiled she felt at peace for the first time.  
The phone was ringing and ringing and ringing and Luke chose to ignore it, he was having the best dream where him and Lindsay were on the honeymoon and just laying on the beach in a

Hammock, in each others arms... he was so out of it that he answered the phone groggily

"Lindsay, I love you." Luke yawned

"Luke, is that you?" The mystery girl asked.

"Whose this" Lucas yawned some more and sat up on the couch and started to come to a little.

"Well this sure as hell isn't Lindsay, look did I dial the wrong number?"  
Peyton twirled the phone cord around her index finger

"Peyton?" Lucas asked finally noticing her voice.  
"

Yea its Peyton is Brooke their, is this Lucas or is it Owen?"

Luke felt a pang of Jealousy at the mention of Owens name " Shouldn't you be here? Don't you live here."

Peyton noticed the agitated tone in his voice.

" Uhh, yea I went away for a bit on tour with Mia I'll be back in a week or so. She's doing really great Luke you should see her. I couldn't be doing this without your help and inspiration, and Brooke's help." Peyton smiled so happy to hear his voice she was so in love with him.

Lucas scoffed into the phone " Well Peyton I'm glad I could help you, and all your dreams come true. To bad you couldn't do the same for me huh? I got to go. Bye"

Peyton looked at the phone as tears crept into corners of her eyes, she knew he was mad so she took off to give him time to cool down, but after that conversation she wasn't so sure he would ever calm down, that they even had a future together or if the Lucas and Peyton great love and the whole comet theory. Really wasn't aimed towards her. She looked at herself in the mirror, and took a deep breath and walked out as if nothing was bothering her.

Lucas threw the phone down on the couch... so mad and frustrated and confused the more he thought about it he knew he had feelings for all 3 women they each bring out a different side of him...it was confusing when he had 2 Peyton and Lindsay now you through Brooke into the mix, god he wanted not to care about Any of them, but lately he's starting to see Brooke in another light, the light he used to see her in. He sees her amazing heart and how she would do anything for anyone. That's why he fell in love with her the first time. Now he is just confused, he can't help how he feels though.

"God, people are going to think imp the biggest ass, wait until Haley hears this one" He chuckled to himself.

Lucas finally noticed Brooke wasn't up yet he figured she needed to get up soon and head to work, he was a writer and as a writer you work on your own time. He sometimes forgot other people actually have to wake up in the mornings before 10:00 he walked around the house the first time he actually toured the place. It was beautiful and elegant and screamed Brooke. Lucas remembered how Brooke and Haley used to have their apartment decorated.

"Brooke Penelope Davis" Lucas hollered and got no response he even walked into her bedroom and saw nobody.

He assumed she went to work already he looked at his watch and noticed the time wasn't quite right, he knew if Brooke was home she would smack him for saying her middle name, after Brookes grandmother she was a little nutty. Lucas met her once and loopy wasn't the word. He chuckled to himself about the memory. She was talking to Rufus her cat, but she also thought it was her long loss son. So visiting the grandmother always made for some good entertainment. He remembered reading in the paper awhile back about Penelope Anne Davis, and that after 86 long years she passed away in her home not alone, but with her loyal cat by her side.

Luke walked around the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards for some food, to make a meal after all he could of very easily gone home, but his office at work felt more like home than the home he grew up in for 22 years, minus the year he spent at Lindsay's Parents summer home. Plus spending time with Brooke was kind of nice reminded him of when times were much simpler, and carefree.


End file.
